Reuni Para SKET
by Asep-san
Summary: FF ini saya ambil setelah kejadian di manga chapter 288. Setelah Bossun pergi berkelena ke Amerika. Sekarang mereka berumur 19-20 tahun pas dah kuliah. Bossun mengirim email ke teman2 angkatan SMAnya untuk mengadakan reuni di Jepang, awalnya berjalan lancar tapi, ada sesuatu yg terjadi sehingga menjadi buruk. Let's Reading


Di bandara, Cewek yg kira2 berumur 19 tahun yg memiliki rambut pirang panjang bergelobang, yg dulunya berponi sekarang poninya di belah dua. (Kaya ibu2) :v yg dulunya adalah Legenda Onihime yg diselamatkan oleh laki2 yg dia cintai. Yah siapa lagi klo bukan Himeko yg lagi nungguin Bossun di bandara yg kabarnya dia akan kembali dari Amerika.

Tak lama menunggu akhirnya Fujisaki Yusuke aka Bossun berjalan ke Himeko.

" _Lho Himeko? Kok cuma kamu yg dateng, yg lainnya mana?_ " Tanya Pria dengan topi mengarah ke depan dan dengan kacamata hitam diatas topinya. Lengkap dengan Fujisaki Wingsnya :v (Maksudnya Rambut ikal disamping telinganya yg naik ke Atas)

Himeko gugup mendengar pertanyaan dari Bossun

" _Cih mereka ini memang bisa membaca situasi yaa_ " itulah yg dipikrkan Himeko, oh ya siapa meraka? Ini dia.

Himeko dapet Email dari Bossun klo dia akan kembali Jepang untuk beberapa hari. Ternyata Kawan2 angkatan SMAnya dapet Email juga. Dan Kapten aka Takahashi Chiaki ngirimin Himeko Email yg isinya

 _Nah Himeko-chan, pergilah ke bandara untuk mengungkapkan perasaanmu sekali lagi, :D Mungkin dia akan berubah pikiran dan menetap disini :v BERJUANGLAH HIMEKOO!_

" _Bo-Bossun"_ Panggil Himeko sambil masang tampang begonya :v

" _Ada apa Himeko? Kok kau gugup? Kangenyaa"_ Goda Bossun yg abis berkelana ke luar negeri sama Ryan. (Note : Ryan adalah orang yg ngebantuin Bossun pas dapet Job dari Yagi-chan utuk bersepeda dari Tokyo ke kota yg jauh. Dan dialah yg memberi jalan ke Bossun yg kebingungannya dalam memilih jalan hidupnya.)

* * *

" _Kyaaaaa! Begoo!"_ Karna malu, Himeko nampar Bossun seperti yg dilakukannya saat masih jadi anggota Sket Dance

Pria yg ditampar Himeko pun kapok sambil ngeles _"Tenang Himeko, ini Cuma bercanda doang"_ :D

" _Klo bercanda ada batasnya juga! Janga asal ceplos aja! Lagian apa yg kau dapat dari berkelena ke luar negeri lalu meninggakan rekan2mu?"_ Tanya Himeko sambil melontarkan Tsukominya.

" _Ah itu yaa, aku bisa lebih berguna disana dengan membantu orang di seluruh dunia yg meminta bantuanku, berkat Ryan aku bisa lebih berguna lag"_

" _Tunggu apa kau dapat uang dari membantu orang lain?"_

" _Oh gak lah, aku dan Ryan melaukan job Freelance biar dapet uang buat hidup. Klo nak leih rinci cari aja di Google" Jelas Bossun_

" _Ohh begitu yaa. Ayo ikut saya ke Kafe karna Teman2 yg lain dah nungguin kau dari tadi lho" Kata Himeko yg reflek narik tangan Bossun_

Bossun sempat bingung dengan tingkah Himeko, Karna dia gak perna ditarik Himeko tanpa membuat Bossun melayang kayak Layang2. Tapi dia mengabaikannya karna dia masih Childrish walaupun dah berumur 20 tahun (Oh ya tujuan Bossun ke luar negeri sebemarnya untuk merubah dirinya agar tidak Childrish lagi dan dapat berguna untuk dunia ini)

Di sebuah Kafe yg murah, Rekan2 angkatan SMAnya Bossun dan Himeko kumpul di meja yg sudah di pesan Usui Kazuyoshi yg dulunya adalah Swich (Karna dia dah ngomong pake mulutnya maka dia dipanggil Usui)

(Sekedar tambahan, Semua teman Himeko kec Bossun dah tau klo dia menyukai Bossun tapi Bossun yg salah menyangka klo dia menyukainya sebagai sahabat bukan sebagai cewek)

" _Yoo minna! Ayo kita bersulang untuk kemunculan tokoh utama di manga SKET Dance sekaligus penyelamatku"_ Teriak Usui yg sudah menutup Laptopnya

" _BERSULANG!"_

" _Oi Himeko-chan, Kenapa kau pegang tangan Bossun? Jangan jangan..."_ Goda Kapten aka Takahashi

" _Ehh?"_ Wajahnya langsung memerah karna menyadari klo dia memegang tangan Bossun kaya lagi pacaran. _"Ehhh bukan apa2 kok, aku cuma mau membawa Bossun kesini saja takut nyasar kan dia dah lama tidak disini mungki saja dia nyasar!"_ :v Kata Himeko sambil ngeles

" _Woi woi, aku tokoh utamanya kan?, Kok aku blom ngomong dari tadi"_

" _Sabar Yusuke, sabar"_ Ujar Tsubaki Sasuke sambil melahap Puddinnya

" _Okelah Sasuke"_ Ujar Bossun alias Fujisaki Yusuke memanggil adik dadakannya dengan nama belakangnya

" _Hyu-Hyu!, dua saudara kembar ini dah memangil dengan nama aslinya bukan nama marganya lagi Hyu-Hyu!"_ :v Goda Usui dengan Hebohnya

" _Hyu-Hyu!"_ Sekafe heboh semua :v

" _Kenapa kalian selalu heboh tentag ini?!"_ Teriak dua Saudara kembar ini bersamaan.

" _Ne ne, kapan kalian dah saling manggil dengan nama asli kalian?"_ Goda Himeko sambil dorong2 Bossun ke Tsubaki

" _Ayolah, jangan dorong2. Kami memanggilnya setelah berpikir apakah kami terus dipanggil dengan nama marganya. Kira2 di chapter sebelum Arc Last Dance"_ Ujar Bossun _"Ohh ya Swich eh Usui-san, bagaimana dengan kuliahmu? Dah dapat jurusan Pemograman gak?"_

" _Hahaha iya dong. Berkat jurusan itu aku dah dapat buat"_ Kata Usui sambil ngambil Laptop yg ada di tasnya [" _Softwere Bicara Sintetis!_ "] Ketik Usui di Laptopnya dengan gaya Salesnya

" _LU DAH BUAT ITU BODOH!"_ Teriak Dkknya ke Usui alias Swich klo make Laptop :v

[" _Hahahaha Hanya bercanda inilah penemunku yg asli, Sepatu Roket!_ "] Sambil menaikan satu Oktafnya.

" _Kumat lagi dah gaya salesnya"_ Ujar Himeko dan Bossun.

" _Sepatu Roket? apa itu Swich?"_

[" _Biar aku jelaskan. Liatlah bentuk yg stylish ini_ "]

" _Cepet jelasin laah!"_ Ujar Himeko

[" _Lihatlah Alas sepatu yg anti selip, dan Roket di tumitnya. Bisa menghemat energi sampai 20%_ "]

" _Bodoh amat soal Hematnya! Cepet jelasin cara kerjanya!"_ Teriak Bossun yg mulai sebel dengan gaya sales kawan SMAnya ini.

[" _Yaa semuanya apakah ada sukarelwan disini? Yg punya tubuh yg bagus, daya tahan yg bagus, dan korban yg bagus?_ "]

" _Itu temuan yg gagal kan? Itu temuan yg gagal kan?"_ Ujar Bossun yg mulai ketakutan klo dia akan jadi kelinci percobaan lagi oleh Usui aka Swich

Entah mengapa Himeko dkk nyengir ke Bossun

" _Aku?!"_ Teriak Bossun sambil nunjuk dirinya sendiri.

[" _Nah Bossun, coba kau pakai sepatu ini dan bayangkan klo sepatu itu bagian dari tubuhmu sendiri_ "] Desak Swich sambil nodongin Sepatu Roket ke wajah Bossun.

" _Itu sih gak masalah, tapi lebih baik cari tempat yg sepi, entar diiatin orang tuh"_ Ujar Bossun sambil Ngeles2nya :v

" _Di halaman belakang Akademi Kaimei saja de gozaru"_ Ujar Takemitsu Shinzo entah dari mana munculnya

" _Woi samurai gadungan, pergi aja jangan merusak. Kau Bodoh"_ Ujar Agata Saaya sambil masang mode TsunTsunnya

" _Coba katakan itu lagi de gozaru"_ Ujar Shinzo yg merona karna di Ejek oleh Saaya.

" _Ayoo semuanya! Kita ke Kaimei!"_

" _Yoooo!"_ Teriak Dkk yg setuju ke Kaimei untuk menlihat2 sekolah tempat mereka bertemu itu.

* * *

Di perjalanan ke Kaimei, Bossun Dkk pesta kuliner dulu buat nyoba kembali masakan ala Jepang yg sudah lama tidak dimakan Bossun. Himeko dan Bossun berjalan berdua sambil diperhatiin oleh Dkk. Mereka berdua sangat dekat sekali. Seperti biasanya seolah2 tidak ada dinding yg memisahkan mereka berdua.

" _Nee Usui"_ Panggil Saaya ke pria berkacamata di sampingnya

" _Ya Saaya ada apa?"_ Jawab Usui yg kembali make mulutnya buat ngomong

" _Aku masih penasaran dengan hubungan mereka berdua. Apakah mereka pacaran atau gimana?"_

" _Bukanya kau sudah tau klo Himeko menyukai Bossun, dan kau menerimanya"_

" _Yah aku masih penasaran dengan mereka. Kok gak ada mesra2nya sama sekali?"_

Usui diam sejenak untuk menjawab pertanyaan Saaya. Karna dia tau klo perasaan Bossun masih samar2 ke Himeko apakah dia menyukai Himeko sebagai sahabat atau sebagai Cewek. _"Bossun itu orang yg baik yg memiliki sifat Childrishnya jadi dia tidak peka terhadap cinta atau semacamnya. Tapi dia peka dengan perasaan orang yg lagi kesusahan dengan sifat kedewasaannya. Sedangkan Himeko yg menyukai Bossun akan terus memendam perasaannya dalam2 dan puas dengan apa yga dia dapat"_ jelas Usui ke Saaya

Saaya hanya bisa menerima keadaan mereka berdua yg tidak ingin menjalani hubungan yg serius dan puas dengan apa yg mereka dapatkan. _"Yah Kuharap mereka akan bahagia seterusnya"_

Bossun Dkk berburu kuliner sampe 1 jam sambil shoping2 bentar :v

* * *

Di Kaimei, Bossun menghirup nafas dalam2 merasakan kenangan indah yg ada disana.

" _Sudah lama tidak kesini yaa"_ Ujar Bossun.

" _Iya Bossun"_ Ujar Himeko.

" _Tempat penyelamatku ada disini"_ Ujar Usui.

Saat Ketiga Anggota Sket Dance itu nolstagia tentang masa2 indahnya. Ada Chuma-sensei dan sensei lain yg menyambut kedatangan Bossun.

" _Yo- kita akan menyambut tiga pengacau Kaimei kita"_ Sambut Chu-san dengan nada ngantuk seperti biasanya.

" _Selamat datang pendiri SKET Dance!"_ Disambut juga oleh guru2 lain.

" _Etto gak usah repot2 kayak gini :D kami Cuma mau minjem halaman belakangnya doang"_ Ujar Bossun sambil masang tampang bego dan malu2nya :v

" _Ayolah Bossun! Kau populer toh. Kau jadi pusat perhatian toh"_ Bisik Himeko ke Bossun

" _Sudahlah. Mana yg lainnya?"_ Tanya Bossun setelah tau klo tinggal mereka betiga saja.

" _Oh itu, mereka pergi karna ada urusan sebentar"_ Jawab Usui.

" _Cih mereka ini -_- Jadi Cuma kita bertiga nih?"_ Tanya Bossun ke sahabatnya.

" _Kayaknya gitu"_ Ujar Himeko

" _Anoo kepsek, boleh aku pinjam halaman belakangnya?"_ Pinta Bossun ke Kepsek yg selalu perduli ke Cucunya yg ssekarang SMP kelas 9

" _Ohohohoho tidak masalah untuk orang yg membuat cucuku bisa tersenyum. Kenapa tidak sekalian keliling sekolah dulu? Sekalian melihat SKET Dance kalian"_ :D tawar Kepsek ke ketiga alumninya

" _Ehh? SKET Dance masih bertahan?!"_ Teriak ketiga mantan anggota SKET Dance ini bersamaan

" _Hahahaha berkat kalian dan Tack dkk, SKET Dance jadi populer. makanya anggota baru bertebaran walaupun Cuma 3 Orang pertahun"_ Jelas Kepsek

" _Soka, tapi kami tak tertarik. Bossun mau nyobain penemuan dari Usui Kazuyosi di halaman belakang sekolah. Boleh gak?"_ Jelas Himeko sambil nunjuk2 Bossun

" _Oi Himeko, jangan panggil aku Bossun panggil aku Yusuke aja"_ :v Goda Bossun ke Himeko yg mulai memerah.

" _Ahh Bossun no Aho! Dasar Ulet Bersungut Merah. Kan kau sendiri yg mau dipanggil gitu"_ Ejeknya ke mantan rekan brantemnya

" _Rupanya kau masih ngingat itu yaa. Padahal aku dah gak make topi itu lagi"_ Seketika Bossun langsung pudung dengerin hal Ulet Bersungut Merah

" _Dah lah jangan murung gitu. Sabarnya"_ :) Kata Himeko sambil ngelus2 bahu Bossun yg lagi pudung tadi :v

" _Tentu saja boleh untuk orang yg membuat Yuuki-san bicara"_ Ujar Kepsek

" _Yosha! Ayoo!"_

 _TBC_

* * *

 _ **Nah akhirnya jadi FF pertama yg berantakan. Rasanya ada yg mengagguku klo chap 288 terjadi. Jadi saya pengen melampiaskanya disini :v maaf ya klo jelek. Silakan Review**_

 _ **See Yaa**_


End file.
